Un café con muchas historias
by GixKey
Summary: Aveces las mejores historias son las improvisadas, las que no pensamos, las que solo fluyen, difíciles de contar pero dignas de estar allí. Porque todo tiene algo bueno y malo, porque es maravilloso por dejarte decir algo. Esta es la renovación, todo por un golpe de inspiración.
1. Un café con muchas historias

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Un café con muchas historias**

Una taza de café, pantuflas, el aire cálido a una temperatura perfecta sin necesidad de que haga calor, mi amigo más leal y la casa para nosotros solos….día perfecto.

Bueno, yo no soy mucho de escribir, usualmente es mi hermano el que tiene el dote de poeta, yo escribo tan solo letras, algunas canciones para reproducirlas próximamente. Pero hoy tengo ganas de contar algo más allá de eso…me siento relajado, me siento contento…me siento en paz.

No tengo motivos en particulares pero estoy feliz. Usualmente estoy en total nerviosismo y mi sistema se encuentra alerta a cualquier cambio, pero me han ocurrido demasiadas cosas como para explicarlas todas, así que resaltemos lo esencial.

Primeramente mis padres…hubo muchas reuniones urgentes para mi padre en los últimos meses, y estaba acostumbrado a ellas, todo entre lo anormal aun lucía común, sino fue hasta que Takeru me dijo que a mi madre también le surgían compromisos de trabajo de improvisto de la noche a la mañana, eso me hizo pensar, sacar conclusiones que estoy seguro a los cuales él llegó también. Que fueran de día es una cosa pero de noche…es una situación tan comprometedora que nunca quise pensar demasiado.

…

Todo marchaba con tranquilidad ese día, hasta que un día le marqué a Takeru para consultar si nuestra madre también partiría porque papá estaba haciendo justo lo mismo.

-Hermano tengo una pregunta-expresé al teléfono

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Les pasa algo?"

-¿Mamá va a salir ahora?-pregunté dudoso

"Sí, se está terminando de alistar, dijo que tiene que ir a cubrir un reportaje, ¿por qué?"

-Porque tú y yo tenemos que salir también, te espero en la fuente central, creo que las sospechas…son ciertas-dije con total seriedad

"¿Estás diciendo que él también va a…?"

-Exacto, date prisa, te veo en 10 minutos-dicho aquello culminé la llamada

Me dispuse a esperar a que mi pare abandonara el lugar dispuesto a ir en marcha por mi hermano y una vez allí sin mediar palabra fuimos donde supuestamente sería el reportaje que ambos debían cubrir. Era increíble, ambos trabajan para la prensa así que usaban exactamente las mismas excusas para cubrir cualquier posible encuentro casual que pudiera darse, pero las coincidencias excesivas son imposibles y sobre todo sospechosas.

No esperamos mucho cuando aquello ocurrió, dimos con nuestro objetivo y si bien creíamos que se podrían llevar mejor, ningún psicólogo nos hubiese preparado para verlos nuevamente de esa forma tan…cariñosa cual adolescentes. Un beso tierno y un leve coqueteo donde él le acaricia la cara y delinea con sus dedos sus labios….demasiadas imágenes para sus hijos. Sin más voltee a ver a TK y se hallaba pálido con lágrimas resbalando por sus ojos y el rostro cubierto de un rubor tan intenso que un tomate luce descolorido a su lado.

-TK reacciona, debemos irnos, no pueden vernos aquí-le dije moviéndolo un poco del hombro

-Ellos…-susurra apenas audible-ellos…Matt….-expresaba pequeños balbuceos que apenas y se comprendía lo que decía

-Vamonos TK-le dije jalándolo del brazo mientras no dejaba de voltear hacia allá y sin que pudiera esperar se soltó de mi agarre y fue tras ellos-¡Espera! ¡Demonios TK!-frustrado corrí a donde se dirigía pero fue mi tarde.

Una vez enfrente golpea la mesa donde se hayan sentados dejándolos sin color y él con una mirada acusatoria exige una respuesta mientras ellos solo voltean a verse el uno al otro y luego a mí al verme acercarme.

-Esto no es lo que…piensan-dice abochornada nuestra madre

-No somos niños nuevamente-dice molesto TK-quiero una explicación, ¿qué está pasando?

El silencio llena el lugar, nuestro lugar, porque pese al ruido del panorama mi familia está sumergida en su propia burbuja.

-Queremos intentarlo de nuevo-dice determinado mi padre ante nuestras miradas atónitas por tanta seriedad al respecto-no queríamos decirles nada hasta que..

-¿Hasta qué?-pregunto molesto-No tienen idea de cuánto nos afectó todo desde un inicio, sino están dispuestos a darlo todo no se tomen la molestia

-¡Matt!-dice mi madre molesta-no tienes ningún derecho a decir aquello

-¿Y ustedes si a ilusionarnos una vez más?-dice molesto TK sorprendiéndonos a todos-mi sueño…mi sueño siempre fue ver a mi familia unida pero si solo…si solo será otra ilusión es mejor que no hagan nada…no suenan muy convencidos

-No me dejaron concluir mi propia oración-dice mi padre una vez más-no es que no estemos tomando esto con seriedad, lo último que queremos es hacerles más daño por nuestros errores

-Lo único que queríamos era esperar, no podíamos decirles tras una sola charla que lo íbamos a intentar…convivimos…platicamos y…-tras aquello mi madre toma la mano de TK y de mi padre, mientras él toma la mía-queremos darles nuevamente ese núcleo que no pudimos darles a tiempo….pero solo…

-Sólo si ustedes quieren que suceda-dice mi padre mirándonos con una sonrisa al igual que ella yy no puedo evitar observar a mi hermano que se haya agitado con la cabeza baja.

-¿TK?-lo observo preocupado cuando veo en el suelo unas pequeñas gotas caer-hermano…

-¿No es…una broma?-pregunta sin dar la cara a lo que ellos afirman una vez más y sin otra cosa que decir emito una sonrisa y veo como mi hermano abraza con fuerza a mi madre cual niño pequeño, seguidos de mi padre y de mí culminando ese abrazo

…

Luego de aquello las cosas siguieron para mejor, mi familia finalmente estaba junta, y todo fue tan…magnífico…ver a mi madre preparar el desayuno cada mañana y al vernos de vez en cuando abrazados o darse un sutil beso es algo que empalaga a cualquiera pero para aquellos que hemos experimentado la tortura de vivir el divorcio de sus padres…hasta un simple rose de manos es un símbolo hermoso de amor y perfección en su familia.

Bien, ese es un punto para estar contento, en segundo plano tengo el gran y nuevo ingreso que hay para la universidad, obtuve la aceptación en la escuela que deseaba así que pronto seré universitario, y también logré conseguir más dinero en mi trabajo de medio tiempo. Es fabuloso trabajar en un café, así puedes invitar a tus amigos con mitad de precio y doble de servicio, además así dejan propina.

Estuvimos celebrando diversas cosas para salir, y a veces solo salíamos con motivo de que el sol se veía bien para no quedarse bajo la sombra de casa, creo que todo el mundo tenía buen ánimo. Las parejas se empezaron a marcar, Tai con Sora como todo el mundo siempre pensó, la pobre tiene mucho que hacer para que ese cabeza hueca razone bien las cosas. De allí mi hermano con Kari, Tai casi lo golpea al verlos a punto de darse un beso, ella no podría haber estado más avergonzada de ser su hermana en aquel momento, pero poco a poco las cosas se les dan con ligeros coqueteos ya que aún no son nada. Y yo…con la reina del drama.

…

Me encontraba absorto en mis pensamientos mientras intentaba culminar una canción para mi grupo y para ello la paz es esencial, pero a veces algunas personas no entienden el concepto de privacidad.

-¡Matt!-llega por la espalda gritando la reina del drama asustándome en el acto mientras suelto lo que tenía en mano escuchando sus risas

-¡Mimí!-bramo molesto ante la interrupción

-Lo siento fue inevitable-dice entre risas-¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Escribes?-pregunta curiosa sentándose a mi lado con su imprudente cercanía excesiva

-Sí sí, quiero mostrársela a los muchachos a ver si la tocamos en el próximo concierto-le digo algo incómodo-¿Qué necesitas?

-No seas grosero, vine para estar contigo un rato-me dice más se calla inmediatamente causando un rubor en ambos rostros-digo…te veías muy solo

-Claro, si…yo…gracias…-expreso algo aturdido

El silencio se vuelve extraño y ambos nos quedamos sin saber cómo lidiar con ello, es inusual, siempre ha habido cierto…bueno…un coqueteo discreto muy sutil entre nosotros pero nunca he querido dar pie a ello porque si bien ella me ha gustado desde hace mucho temo que solo sea yo quien se hace ideas de ser correspondido.

De la nada mi rostro arde por completo al sentirla recargada sobre mi pecho con una mano muy cerca de la mía y al observarla hacia abajo noto el rojo en sus oídos, a ella…le costó mucho hacer eso…¿o no?

Con un movimiento lento y suave coloco mi mano sobre la suya para terminar de entrelazar nuestros dedos mientras el corazón me late al cien con el dulce aroma que emana su cabello por lo que inconscientemente aspire directamente de su cabeza, reaccionando muy tarde en el…quizás algo extraño acto delante de ella por lo que me separo al mismo tiempo que ella se mueve para mirarme completamente roja y con las orbes abiertas de par en par.

-Yo…no…yo…d-digo no es…solo estaba….tu…-balbuceaba sin poder dar una explicación razonable o idea coherente mientras el calor y color subían más y más a mi cara por lo que opté por levantarme más ella cogió mi mano para impulsarse hacia arriba y darme un ligero beso en la mejilla mientras la miro anonadado.

-Fue…ra…rarindo…-dices con una sutil y tímida sonrisa mientras sales corriendo mientras sostengo mi mejilla como idiota observándote partir.

…

Vaya, eso es de lo mejor que me pasó en estos días, tan solo de recordarlo me sumerjo en mi burbuja de millones de emociones, pero fue un suceso verdaderamente hermoso que no ha dejado de rondar por mi memoria. Luego de aquello he intentado ser más perspicaz con nuestros acercamientos y maravillosamente son bien correspondidos. Simplemente me encantas reina del drama.

En fin…esas son algunas de las cosas que me han sucedido últimamente, valiosos recuerdos, momentos, infinidad de situaciones peculiares pero son las que más agitan mi mente en estos instantes. Además es sin duda mucho mejor disfrutarlos con mi mejor amigo y compañero digimon a mi lado. Por fortuna Izzy logró traerlos del Digimundo, ahora podemos pasar más tiempo a su lado cuando lo deseemos.

-Matt-dice mi fiel acompañante-toca tu armónica ¿si? Quiero escuchar su dulce sonido

Con una ligera sonrisa asiento y dejo mi pluma en su lugar…pero vuelvo a retomarla una última vez para concluir esta ligera y extraña carta….

Como bien dije soy usualmente hombre de pocas palabras, solo escribo versos, tenues frases para melodías de mis canciones, y se me ocurrió algo interesante.

"Tu voz resuena en mis oídos

Como el suave eco en las montañas

Una dulce melodía

Es el sonido que la acompaña

No es mi nombre en tus labios

Ni las palabras más bonitas

Solamente son verdades

Las que honestamente dictaminas

No te odio, no te quiero

No vayas a desaparecer

Ten presente en el silencio

Mis susurros en tu ser"

Gracias a quien sea que lea esto, necesitaba un desahogo, necesitaba contar mis cosas sin ser interrumpido, hasta que tenga necesidad de este suceso una vez más…nos veremos en las hojas de papel mientras beba tranquilamente otro café.

Yamatto Ishida

* * *

 **Hola a todos los lectores, me da gusto poder estar aquí y transmitir esto que pensé sería mi última historia, en mi último fic prometí subir más capítulos anexos al coma pero la verdad es que pensé seriamente en dejar de escribir, al fin y al cabo inicié esto con una motivación ajena, me alejé del mundo y también de esto, más no quise dejar aquella historia inconclusa porque me frustra encontrarme con algo que me agrade sin que el autor lo concluya, no quise hacer lo mismo...y básicamente estaba escribiendo esto como mi retirada pero...creo que no es un adiós absoluto.**

 **Me gusta escribir, lo amo, es algo que desde hace mucho tiempo me ha gustado, y creo que debo aprender a separar las cosas, posiblemente no suba tantas cosas como al inicio porque me falta algo de tiempo o aveces los golpes de inspiración me llegan de la nada, pero seguiré viva en este sitio así que cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado, ha sido un gusto hasta el momento y espero seguir así.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos, y bienvenidos devuelta a mi sitio de mayor inspiración, el renovado espacio.**

 *****GixKey*****


	2. Segunda taza de café

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC**

 **Segunda taza de café**

Vaya, ahora mismo tengo otros de esos interesantes momentos en los que necesito un respiro, y no es tanto porque me encuentre abatido o furioso, en realidad porque estoy muy contento, tal es así que necesito contarlo. Tal vez mi hermano tiene razón y es bueno la escritura, mucho más de lo que ya creía, aunque pese a todo nunca escribiría un diario como tal, y no porque lo vea como algo afeminado, simplemente me parece mejor que las palabras surjan de forma esporádica en mi ser.

Ahora bien, noto como mi amigo fiel se encuentra recostado disfrutando de la brisa suave y fresca del día, recostado en el césped, mientras que yo con una ligera chaqueta y mi entrañable café en mano. ¿Será que bebo mucho café? No lo creo, hay quienes lo toman mucho más seguido, pero esos días que parecen melancólicos aunque no se encuentre uno en ese estado lo amerita.

Usualmente estaría en casa, porque cuando el tiempo es fresco es mejor descansar, relajarse en la comodidad del hogar, pero tenía ganas de caminar, me siento contento, me siento…feliz. Además, estoy en modo espera, todo siempre tiene un motivo en particular.

¿Cómo comienzo esta vez? Bueno, esta vez quiero dedicar toda mi concentración en mi muy especial "no familiar" ser querido, y es porque es la verdad, la persona que más me preocupa que no es de mi sangre, alguien que ha estado conmigo desde mi niñez y que como bien le digo siempre, me saca canas verdes de tantas locuras que se le ocurren, y por primera vez no es mi mejor amigo cabeza hueca, sino la única y triste verdad…la chica que me gusta.

Mimí está por demás decir que es una niña mimada, la típica chica que le gusta mandar y que todo el mundo la complazca, nunca se queda quieta ni callada, la que dice lo que piensa directamente sin importar lastimar a otros porque prefiere ser directa y tosca a hipócrita, bueno…eso ultimo quizás lo tenemos en común….la chica que roba suspiros a todos por donde pasa, que pareciera que coquetea con todos por como mueve las pestañas pero que disfruta rechazando invitaciones de otros muchachos. Podría seguir pero creo que es entendible la idea, ahora bien, la pregunta millonaria sería ¿cómo alguien que parece ser superficial es de mi agrado y posee mi cariño?

Es muy simple, ella es todo eso…sí, definitivamente. Pero no por eso es alguien mala, a decir verdad es bastante bonachona, se preocupa por aquellos que le importan, procura no dañar a las personas, es alguien que toma las riendas del camino cuando los demás están perdidos, y que aun cuando las cosas no sean positivas para ella misma, si sabe que beneficiará a quien quiere hará lo que sea para conseguirlo. Alguien que no se rinde nunca, alguien que persevera, irónicamente tímida al mismo tiempo, sencilla o mejor dicho humilde, alguien que apenas da un paso a un lugar y se llena de luz y vida. Así es ella.

Puede ser porque somos muy opuestos, o por tanto tiempo que la he tratado que logré comprenderá, la verdad no es relevante, solo sé que ella me quita el sueño muchas veces o me hace soñar despierto. Una de esas ocasiones fue recientemente en realidad…

…

-Jóvenes espero todos colaboren en el festival cultural, recuerden que es una forma de no solo honrar sus estudios en esta institución, sino que además…

Las palabras del maestro sonaron de pronto lejanas ante un pedazo de papel que calló en mi rostro captando mi atención, y al voltear recibo un saludo de esa amiga mía tan mimada.

"¿Estás ocupado después de clases? Quiero comprar unas cosas para el festival, ¿me acompañarías?...Mimí 3 "

Ante el breve mensaje simplemente asentí por lo que ella me guiñó un ojo y sonrió, siendo respondida por una leve sonrisa mía de medio lado. Vaya, en verdad que es bonita, en verdad estoy deseando verla en el festival. Al postularse como candidata a atraer más público por ahí disfrazada, tantos cambios de ropa…wow…

Sin pensarlo una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro de solo imaginarla en los diferentes atuendos que nuestro talle ha diseñado. Todo en ella…se verá verdaderamente increíble….Ella es simplemente…

-Bonita…-digo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja captando para mi desgracia la atención de toda la clase

-¿Cómo dice joven Ishida?-pregunta extrañada la profesora llamando mi atención mientras el resto del grupo, incluida ella ríen por mi comentario mientras volteo el rostro abochornado.

-No yo…na-nada-digo cerrando los ojos sin saber cómo componer aquello

-Me lo imaginaba, ponga atención por favor, deje de divagar en otros asuntos-dice de una forma que consideré…insinuante.

Tras largar un suspiro volteo a verla nuevamente y haces con tus dedos el ademán a un corazón sintiéndome ruborizar una vez más mientras evado tu mirada sintiendo aun como ríes traviesamente.

Si bien la clase finaliza no con ello el mal rato que pasé ya que Tai no paraba de burlarse de mí desde que tuvo oportunidad de hablarme.

-¡Quieres parar de una vez!-le grito molesto-Ya supéralo Yagami

-Si dejaras de estar en las nubes con tu princesa de chocolate rosa no te pasarían este tipo de cosas-dices burlesco a lo que te miro con los ojos entrecerrados-vamos conmigo no tienes que fingir, estoy seguro que hasta ella lo sabe Ishida

-Callate-respondo mordazmente algo irritado a lo que palmeas mi espalda extrañándome

-Sabiendo la fila de ida y vuelta que tiene de pretendientes que ignora…deberías moverte de una vez, no dudo que esté esperando a que este rubio hueco se anime a finalmente decidirse-ante mi falta de palabras prosigue-¿en verdad no piensas actuar?-pregunta de forma más seria llevándose una mirada mía de consternación

-¿Y qué esperas que haga?-respondo a la defensiva pero algo abatido-No puedo llegar como si nada y decirle "Mimí ¿sabías que eres la chica más hermosa que alguna vez ví? Me gustan tus ojos, tu voz, ese…ese dulce aroma a frambuesa que se encuentra en el borde del empalagamiento pero que ¡justo a ti te queda ideal!...¿eso quieres?-digo cerrando tras de mí una puerta abierta para ingresar al gimnasio-¡No puedo!

Solo me observas con una sonrisa tranquila y una mirada inquisidora emitiendo una ligera risa irritándome de por medio-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-pregunto irritado

-¿Y dices que soy el ser más despistado de la tierra?-dice divertido extrañándome y tocando mi hombro-deberías poner más atención y cambiar tu concepto-tras aquello me deja para dirigirse a los vestidores.

…

Vaya que tenía demasiada razón y eso que detesto dársela a ese cabeza de chorlito, pero bueno, a veces es necesario que uno mire su entorno…¿cuántas veces no caminas por las prisas a una velocidad que no estás atento al bello panorama que hay a tu alrededor? Por ejemplo, en este mismo instante distingo entre la brisa fresca lo que en otras circunstancias me parecería el paisaje más común y simple de todos. Pero en cada cosa pequeña hay algo bello. No importa el tamaño ni la forma…uno debe aprender a ver a su alrededor.

Pero a todo esto, cualquiera se pregunta porque le doy la razón a Tai…la respuesta es bastante simple en realidad…¿recuerdan que dije que estaba en modo de espera? Bueno todo eso se debe gracias a que debido a mi…debo admitir torpe manera de ser irónico nunca noté que la princesa del drama se hallaba detrás de esa puerta que estaba abierta…¡Escuchó todo! Desde principio a fin, tal es así que cuando la encontré fuera de la escuela entre su vergüenza parecía un cachorrito perdido de dar vueltas en círculos quizás pensando en cómo encararme.

…

-¿Estás…bien?-te pregunto extrañado a lo que levantas y seguido bajas la mirada asintiendo rápidamente-correcto, ¿nos vamos?-sin embargo vuelves a hacer el mismo gesto más emprendemos la marcha

Es inusual que tu estés callada, en todo momento tienes algún tema de conversación más decido respetar tu silencio, quizás tienes alguna circunstancia especial por la cual no quieras decir muchas cosas…aunque debo admitir que me preocupa esa actitud.

El tiempo pasó bastante rápido, y quizás es porque estabas en tu zona de mayor confort pero conforme recorrías las tiendas te ibas soltando un poco más conmigo hasta que todo pareció normal otra vez.

-Waaaaaa, estoy exausta-dices energética sentándote en la fuente central

-Lo dices como si cargaras tus bolsas señorita-te digo divertido mientras ríes-sabía que me necesitabas para esto, me utilizaste vilmente-ante mi drama emites una risa adorable

-Bueno, como todo caballero puedes apoyarme con las bolsas ¿no lo crees?-dices divertida a lo que volteo los ojos divertido-espera un momento-dices y te alejas, más no pasan ni cinco minutos y vuelves a mi lado con un batido helado ofreciéndomelo con la mano-Es tu agradecimiento

Cojo sin más tu oferta-gracias, no es malo una recompensa luego de tantas vueltas-te digo y observo sorber felizmente-pareces una niña ¿sabías?

-Soy una niña ¿qué no ves? Me acompañaste a comprar faldas, recuérdalo-dices entre risas

-Claro claro, faldas para lucir cual princesa de cuento ¿no?-ante mi burla extrañamente noto como un sonrojo se asoma a tus pómulos extrañándome por completo-¿Mimí?-ante tu falta de respuesta decido indagar un poco-Eso me recuerda, planeaba dejarlo pasar pero…¿tienes algún problema? Cuando llegaste…no lucías muy animada

-No, yo…yo…-dices mirándome de reojo y bajas la mirada mientras jugueteas con el popote de tu batido-¿Matt tu crees que soy…bonita?

Ni bien acabas la pregunta siento ahogarme con el batido mientras te observo extrañado por el repentino…cuestionamiento

-¿Eso sería un no?-me miras fijamente a lo que te observo fijamente-Yo…no importa, es solo..

-Si lo creo-dije rápidamente acallando tus palabras-creo que eres…muy linda-respondo con un ligero rubor en el rostro evadiendo tu mirada mientras el silencio nos acuna.

-Te escuché…-dices mientras mis ojos se agrandan de la sorpresa volteándote a ver anonadado-no es como que espiara, iba a…entrar al gimnasio y algo se me cayó entonces me agaché pero la puerta estaba abierta y fue que…pasaste con Tai y yo…bueno…no era mi intención

No sabía dónde mirar, el matiz rojo invadió mi ser, no podía verte a la cara, estaba demasiado avergonzado por ello como para decir algo coherente.

-Entiendo el chiste no te preocupes, solo…solo no quería no decirte…eso-dices con una ligera y algo forzada sonrisa mientras te levantas-Bueno, creo que es tiempo de irnos ¿no te parece?

Coges algunas bolsas y das al menos dos pasos cuando tomo tu brazo con algo de rudeza-¿te gustaría…salir el fin de semana?

-¿Nosotros…dos?-preguntas sigilosamente

-Solos…claro que…los digimons pueden ir y pasear con nosotros pero nosotros…esa sería la idea-te digo con una leve sonrisa que enseguida correspondes

-Claro-dices bajando la mirada mientras tomo las pocas bolsas que agarraste minutos atrás

-Por cierto…-digo captando tu atención-no era ningún chiste…tómalo…muy enserio-tras aquello sonríes tímidamente y caminas a mi lado en un silencio mucho más agradable.

..

Bueno, y eso fue más o menos lo que ocurrió, ahora que estoy aquí es porque ella insistió en que nos viéramos fuera, por alguna razón no quiso que llegase hasta su casa, quizás porque las muchachas la visitarían, no estoy seguro. Pero…

-Hola rubio-emite esa bella voz que me embelesa mientras emites una sonrisa

-Hola princesa-te digo divertido acercándome a tu encuentro-¿lista para irnos?

-Absolutamente-dices convencida mientras tu amiga fiel se acerca a la mía y toman la delantera del camino

-Dame un segundo-digo mientras tomo el trozo de papel donde escribía hace unos instantes ante tu atenta pero curiosa mirada.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntas intrigada

-Solo…un pequeño relato-respondo con simpleza mientras guardo el papel en mi chaqueta.

-Creí que eso era cosa de TK-dices divertida mientras me observas

-Lo es, digamos que es un…pequeño secreto-digo divertido causando tu risa mientras damos marcha a nuestro destino, y en definitiva las últimas palabras que escribí no se borraran de mi memoria.

" _No importa cuán grande sea el espacio o tiempo, lo reviví en mis padres y espero quizás en carne propia, pero es definitivo…aquellos que nacieron para ser uno no importa más nada…así será"_

Yamatto Ishida


End file.
